Bean Counter
Smarty |Tribe = Bean Plant |Traits = None |Abilities = This gets +1 /+1 when you play another Bean. When played: Gain two Weenie Beanies. |Rarity = Premium - Super-Rare |Flavor Text = "Every bean is accounted for. I assure you, they all add up."}} Bean Counter is a premium super-rare plant card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Smarty class. It costs 4 to play, and has 2 /2 . It has no traits, and its ability gives it +1 /+1 every time a Bean is played, and it adds two Weenie Beanies to the Plant Hero's hand when it is played. Statistics *'Class:' Smarty *'Tribe:' Bean Plant *'Traits:' None *'Abilities:' This gets +1 /+1 when you play another Bean. When played: Gain two Weenie Beanies. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Super-Rare Card description "Every bean is accounted for. I assure you, they all add up." Strategies With Bean Counter may have low stats for a premium super-rare plant, but it is dangerous when used properly. It acts similarly to Muscle Sprout, except only beans count. First, you need to time when to play it. If it is played as soon as you make 4 sun, it may be destroyed very easily since you don't have any sun left to play other beans. On the other hand, doing so would benefit other Bean Counters played after, due to it adding 2 beans into your hand too for free. If you want to play it as soon as possible, playing it behind a Team-Up plant is the best choice. Using a Team-Up plant is also a safe way to boost this plant too. The best turn to play this is on turn 5, and then immediately play a Weenie Beanie. This is because its strength stat is 3, which cannot be destroyed by any trick other than B-flat and Locust Swarm. As the card says, you need to play beans in order for it to be stronger. Weenie Beanie is a basic, yet cheap way to make Bean Counter stronger. Admiral Navy Bean is also a good one because it is very cheap, has the Amphibious trait and Team-Up traits, and benefits from playing beans too. Sow Magic Beans is also good because it adds 4 Magic Beanstalks into your deck, which are bean plants too, and activate Bean Counter's ability itself. Also, there are 2 plants that benefit from Bean Counter, both from the Mega-Grow class. Bananasaurus Rex is one of them, as the 2 Weenie Beanies added to your hand count as drawing 2 cards, giving it an instant +2 /+2 . Potted Powerhouse is also an example, as it is relatively easy to boost Bean Counter, boosting Potted Powerhouse a lot in the process. However, both combos are restricted to Green Shadow. Against Bean Counter has low stats and cannot be boosted if it is played as soon as your opponent makes 4 sun, but if it is left alive, its stats can go up very quickly. Therefore, you should have a zombie that is capable of destroying this plant as early as possible, or play destroying tricks, depending on Bean Counter's strength. If Bean Counter has not been boosted yet, play Rolling Stone or Weed Spray to destroy it immediately before it gets out of control. If its strength goes over 4, play Rocket Science. Locust Swarm can destroy this regardless of strength. Gallery BeanCountStat.png|Statistics BeanCounterCard.png|Card Trivia *It is one of two plants in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes to wear glasses. The other is Sting Bean. **Coincidentally, both of them are bean plants. *It is one of the seven plants that have some kind of hair without the use of costumes. The other six are Cornucopia, The Great Zucchini, Water Chestnut, Soul Patch, Flame Mushroom, and Freeze Mushroom. *It and Seedling are the only plants that face left. Category:Plants Category:Plant cards Category:Premium cards Category:Premium plants Category:Super-rare cards Category:Super-rare plants Category:Smarty cards Category:Smarty plants Category:Bean cards